No Reason
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Back to schoolfic. Sakura worked hard to get into the highschool Sasuke would be attending, but she's having the worst first day of her life, and where's Sasuke? SasuSaku


This is a lil' oneshot back-to-school fanfic. Obviously that means it's a schoolfic, so it doesn't take place in the Naruto world. All the characters in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and I don't own them, but I do love them :D.

-

No Meaning

15-year old Haruno Sakura sat quietly in the front seat of her father's van. "So you're going to a new school!" Sakura's dad said in a cheerful tone, probably an attempt to make her feel less jittery about it. She stared at her knees and mumbled an "mm-hm".

Her dad sweatdropped, noticing his complete failure in trying to ease her nervousness. "Uhh...I heard there's Internet there" he mustered up a cheerful voice again, and then paused and stared at his daughter to see her reaction. Her eyes didn't move away from her knees and once again her reply was "mm-hm".

In truth, Sakura wasn't jittery or nervous about going to her new school. Sure, she'd been in her old school for probably her whole life up until now. Sure, most of her good friends were leaving the old school just like her so they'd all be seperated. _Sure_, this new school was expensive and posh so there was a fat chance she'd be around rich snobs for a whole year.

BUT.

On their last day of school back at the old place, Sakura, who had harbored a crush on Uchiha Sasuke ever since first grade, was desperate to stay with him. She'd heard from friends that he'd be leaving the school as well. Her parents had picked out a public school they were bent on sending her to for the coming school year, but she pleaded with them to not send the application form. She wanted to find out which school Sasuke was going to, and attend the same one.

Okay fine, so this sounded just _slightly_ stalker-ish, but hey, if love makes people do weird things, it can make people to stalker-ish things, too.

So on the last day of school, when she couldn't find Sasuke, she had asked Naruto where he'd gone. "Sasuke teme left early 'cause he said he had a summer job" Naruto said, emptying his locker of month-old ramen and other things that had once been edible but now would cause disease.

Sakura had chased him down on his bicycle (which was quite difficult considering he was riding at a pretty high speed), and when he had noticed her and stopped, (after she was finished gasping for air) she asked him which school he was going to.

He stared at her with his unreadable poker face for a while, and then answered "North Konoha School of Arts". Sakura recognized that name. Anybody would. It was one of the best schools in Konoha. She stared at him with an awful expression, wanting so badly to yell "How am I supposed to get into that school, idiot!?", but obviously she didn't.

He glanced at his silver watch, "Sorry, I can't be late for my summer job", as he hopped onto his bike and pedaled away, leaving a stress-burdened Sakura in the dust. That was the last time she had seen him.

It took a lot of arguing with her parents, studying (for the entrance exam), working (her parents wanted her to pay half of the tuition fee), and...shopping (this school let kids wear anything, while her old school had uniforms), but she finally got her name on the 2009 student list of the North Konoha School of Arts.

Now she was actually going to go to this school. The reason she had been so quiet during the ride to school was because she was pondering how to greet Sasuke, what would happen, how they would become great friends because they already knew each other, and so much more she felt like squealing. But she couldn't, because if her parents found out she had worked so hard to get into a school all because of a boy, they'd go through the roof.

In a bag over her shoulder was a brand new laptop. She got it so she could take notes in class easier, and possibly type down how many times Sasuke spoke to her in another Microsoft Word that she'd minimize every time the teacher walked down her row. She smiled at this mischievous thought. Her dad noticed her smile '_I didn't know she had such a slow reaction to things I say_'.

Since she had been staring at her knees for the whole car ride, she didn't realize that her dad was now in front of the school. As he pulled the shift into parking mode, he piped "Sakura, we're here!!". She looked out the window, and sure enough, here they were at the North Konoha School of Arts. She stared at the school, not budging in her seat, thinking '_Maybe Sasuke's inside..._' she thought.

Her dad looked at her curiously as she stared at the school, then he glanced at his Rolex watch, and looked back at her. He sighed, '_She really does have slow reaction to things I say_'.

Finally, with much effort, he got her out of the car. He slumped back into his seat, "Kids these days...".

Sakura nervously tiptoed through the halls of this new place. She noticed lots of people stare at her, she wanted to exclaim "Yeah, I'm a new kid, deal with it!!" and then stick her tongue out, but that'd probably give people a bad first impression of her.

She passed the grade 7 lockers and grade 8 lockers. Finally she reached the corner, where the grade 9 hallway lied just around it. She took a deep, deep breath, tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack, and stepped around the corner.

"Oh".

Sasuke wasn't there. She sweatdropped and sighed, walking casually across the lockers, scanning the numbers on them. She was looking for locker 153.

She soon spotted locker 152, so the locker next to it had to be 153, but...

A big, tough-looking guy was leaning on it. She cowardly tiptoed up to him, "E-excuse me, that's my locker" she said in a scared, quiet voice.

"No, it's mine" he said in a deep voice, making Sakura step back a little. "Um...but this paper says my locker is 153", she shakily held up the sticky note to him. He scanned it, and then abruptly held out a paper to Sakura. She winced, thinking for a second he was going to punch her.

She looked at the paper he was holding. It said "153" on it as well, but the "5" looked a little strange. "Umm...I think you read it upside-down, I think your locker is 321" she said, hoping he'd leave and stop scaring her already.

He looked at his paper, and then turned it around. "Oh yeah", he stuffed the sticky note into his butt pocket (that was probably supposed to be on his butt, but he was low-riding). She sighed and opened the locker, taking off her backpack and dropping it into her locker.

She sighed and glanced around nervously looking for any sign of Sasuke. Maybe he was late? And on the first day, too. He'd definitely get a lecture from a teacher. She giggled a little, remembering how he'd always show up late in her old school, and wouldn't care what the teachers thought.

She straightened her jeans and made her way to the science lab for first period.

At lunch...

Sakura buried her face in her arms, seated in an old bench with the paint peeling off. She groaned.

In first period, they were all to conduct an experiment to create water, which everyone knows is H2O (two hydrogen molecules with one oxygen molecule). Sakura had the hydrogen in a beaker, and mistook oxygen for chlorine, causing the finished product to become hydrogen chloride (basically a gas that's acidic) causing the teacher to pass out when he breathed it in, examining if it was water or not.

Then in second period, math, she was taking notes in her laptop of whatever the teacher wrote on the blackboard. It was all good until the teacher wrote down "5²" and she couldn't find "²" on the keyboard. Then the teacher saw Sakura not doing anything (she was looking at the keyboard searching for a "²") so the teacher erased everything on the board and told Sakura to read her notes. Of course she couldn't say anything after the "5²" part so the teacher got angry. When the teacher asked why she hadn't taken anymore notes and she explained how she couldn't find "²" on the keyboard and everyone in the classroom laughed except for the enraged teacher, she was kept after class to write lines.

Because she had to stay in the math room to write lines, she was late for 3rd period, which was gym. Everyone was divided into two equal teams and were playing soccer, but since Sakura was late, she was stuck into one team, making it unbalanced, causing the opposing team to get angry because they had a one-player advantage. Because they were angry, they played with more force and determination, causing Sakura's team to lose by a massive number of points. Now _her_ team was angry at her. What was even worse was that after gym class, some mean girls that were on her losing team pulled her to the back of the school and threatened her. _Then_ while walking to the cafeteria with her lunch, a guy from her losing team elbowed her as hard as he could, making her drop her lunch.

She sighed. Her hands still smelled like floor cleanser, since the janitor saw the mess on the floor and made her clean it up. It was like this school was just for torturing her. It couldn't get any worse.

She sighed. She had no lunch, so what was she doing in the cafeteria anyways? She got up from the table and walked over to the vending machine. She smiled slightly. There was a Kit Kat, her favorite kind of chocolate bar. At least there was _something_ in this school to like. As she reached into her pocket and took out a $1 coin, it was snatched away.

She looked up in surprise to see the big tough guy from this morning. "Give it back" she said angrily, not like how she had spoken to him this morning. Her whole day had been a mess, and she was tired of it. She just wanted her damn Kit Kat bar.

"No" he said, smiling, waving the coin in his fingers. Sakura jumped up in an attempt to grab it from him, but he just raised his hand out of her reach. She grew frustrated, and he laughed as she humiliated herself in the cafeteria in front of everybody.

In her frustration, she threw her fist out in the direction of his face. A hand stopped her fist, but it wasn't his. She noticed two other tough-looking guys step out, one of which caught her fist. He smiled as he twisted her wrist in an agonizing direction. Tears formed just outside of her eyes as cracks from her wrist were heard, along with the cackling of the gang, and the soft whimpers of pain from Sakura.

Bored with her hand, he flung it back at her. She couldn't move it. She held it with her other arm and gulped, looking up at the three. Her courage was all gone. Still smiling, the one that twisted her wrist threatened her, "If you tell anyone that I did that, you're dead meat" he pointed at her.

Everyone else pretended nothing happen, so the three wouldn't threaten them as well. Sakura sighed and walked in the direction of the school nurse.

A few seconds after knocking on the door of the school clinic, a lady that looked rather nice opened the door. "Oh hello! What's the problem?" she asked, smiling. Sakura held up her twisted hand, wincing in pain. Her smile fell into a disgusted look, "Uhhhh...okay, come rest".

Sakura laid down in one of the hard, white beds. She heard the nurse digging through what seemed to be a box of tools. She sighed, looking back on everything that had happened that day. At least the nurse would fix her wrist.

She saw the nurse approach her with a Band-Aid, "Umm, I think this is what you use for that, right?". Sakura rolled her eyes and told herself this was a nightmare, "No, not really" she answered. "Oh" the nurse said, and went back to her box of tools.

Sakura knew her wrist wasn't going to be fixed soon with the likes of this nurse. "Sorry, I'm not very experienced, I never studied in medical school" Sakura heard the nurse say cheerfully. She groaned. Yup, her wrist definitely wasn't getting fixed.

"Well, no matter! Just rest for a while and I'm sure it'll get better on its own!! Like a cavity!!" the nurse said cheerfully. Sakura sweatdropped. She felt sorry for whoever came to this nurse with a cavity once.

Well...at least she'd stay here for a while. That probably meant missing 4th period. She felt her eyelids become heavy and she let sleep overtake her.

When she awoke she tried to sit up, forgetting about her twisted wrist, she tried to use her hands to support her as she sat up. She squealed as she heard a crack. She looked down at it. It was better again. Good. She hurriedly hopped out of the bed and escaped the clinic.

She glanced up at the clock in the hallway---5th period (last period) would end in 5 minutes. Definitely not wanting to walk into class 55 minutes late, with the remaining 5 minutes the time the teacher scolded her, she dashed for the washroom.

She sat in the changeroom, enjoying the bliss of nothing happening. Something bad had happened to her in each period, including lunch. She knew that if she had gone to 5th period, something probably would have gone wrong, too.

Then suddenly, she heard the sound of high heels hitting the ground and keys jingling. Crap, it was a teacher!! She sat still in the changeroom until she heard the teacher go inside a stall and lock it. She sprang into action and raced out the door, hearing the teacher faintly yell "WHO IS THAT!?" before the door closed.

She ran to a wall far from the washroom, knowing the teacher would come looking for whoever was skipping class. She backed up into the wall as she heard the sound of high heels stomp out of the washroom and through the hallway, '_Phew, she went the other way_' Sakura thought, relieved, but then something tickled her nose, and...

AH-CHOO!!!

Sakura cupped her mouth quickly. _Crap_. She heard the sound of the high heels turning around and become louder and louder, '_I'm gonna get caught!!_' she thought in despair. She shut her eyes, imagining what consequence there would be. Just when it seemed like the teacher would catch her---

BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!

A stampede of students flooded the hallway. She saw the teacher looked around her confused. Sakura smiled as she walked back to her locker.

She slipped on her backpack, making her way outside. Yes, today had probably been the worst first day of school in history. She sighed. Of course she didn't want to come to school tomorrow. Then it hit her...

Sasuke wasn't here.

For more the whole school day she hadn't seen a trace of her crush. Then the worst-case scenario popped into her head.

Sasuke had known she was crushing on him the whole time. He knew she would try to follow him so when she asked him what school he was going to, he lied. Right now he was probably somewhere else, maybe in that public school her parents originally wanted her to attend, laughing with his new friends and telling them about how desperate and gullible she was.

Her heart ached and her mouth quivered. Oh no, she was going to cry. She dabbed her eyes with her sleeve, telling herself not to cry on her first day. She believed her own made-up scenario more and more as she thought about it.

She'd argued with her parents, studied, worked, and _shopped_ for no reason. She thought about how to greet Sasuke for the entire car trip for no reason, either.

She sat down in front of the school and buried her face in her arms. She couldn't hold back the tears. What was the point of coming to this school? The tears overflowed and stained her sleeves. She knew nobody was around. Even if anybody was, they wouldn't give her a second thought.

She would come to school tomorrow and face the same thing. Even worse, the reason she came to this school was to be with Sasuke. Where was he now?

"Hey"

Sakura slowly looked up to the owner of the voice. She gasped. It was Sasuke. He bent down and pulled a tissue from his pocket, handing it to her. She hiccuped and took it, dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Why're you crying?" he asked softly. Sakura looked into his onyx orbs, "I...thought you weren't coming". His eyes widened slightly, "I was here the whole time".

She stared at him, confused. He sighed, "Let me explain. I came to school late because today was my last day of my summer job. My summer job is a paper boy. I was bitten by a dog. I came to school while everyone was having first period and was sent to the clinic. I was there for the whole day. I was in the bed next to yours when you went in before 4th period started. They let me out since school ended" he explained (Sakura didn't see him in the clinic because there was a curtain between them---Sasuke recognized her because she spoke when the nurse asked her about the Band-Aids).

Sasuke smiled a little, "You idiot", he ruffled her hair. She hiccuped and pulled him into a hug, "You're the idiot".

That school year, Sasuke and Sakura _did_ become best friends like how she predicted. In grade 10 Sasuke timidly confessed his love for her, so they became more than best friends. Of course, they did eventually consider more than that, but that's another story.

-

With an ending like that, it makes this fanfic seem less back-to-school XP. I couldn't really use any characters other than Sasuke and Sakura and the occasional unnamed OC 'cause everyone else from the series is back at the old school or in another XP. Hope you likee!!

Bye!!


End file.
